Mirror Shards
by Tawnia
Summary: On hiatus, being rewritten. Set during the invasion of the Black Order Headquarters. Kanda is transformed and has no choice but to submit to his master's every whim and fancy, ultimately betraying himself, the Order and his comrades. LaviYuu, Tykan
1. Chapter 1

This was the very first fanfiction I ever wrote. I wrote this a little over a year ago, but never got down to typing it into the laptop and uploading it. I finally decided to revive and continue writing it. The first few chapters may seem a little childish and the story flow rough as I have typed it in as it was when I last wrote it. I edited and checked for mistakes, of course, but I'm letting it stay as it is. Subsequent chapters would have darker and more mature content, because I've only just recently started writing this story again. I hope you like! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

* * *

**chapter one**

* * *

His bandana lay torn and dirtied on the ground beside him, its bright orange a nearly unrecognisable filthy brownish-yellow colour.

Lavi was sprawled across the floor. He was in the same position as when he been smashed him there, minutes ago. Everywhere hurt so much Lavi could barely breathe. He really should be getting up to assist Allen and Kanda with that pesky level four Akuma. He wanted to stay here forever, safe on the ground and away from the Akuma's excruiatingly painful blows. His hammer Innocence, Tettsui, was clutched in his fist, having shunk back to pocket size.

Just then, the sound of clattering and a body smacking against hard stone echoed throughout the laboratory, which was silent save the sound of battling Exorcists. He heard an agonised gasp punched out of somebody. The gasp sounded painfully familiar.

It was Kanda. In pain. Hurt.

That steeled his resolve to get his butt off the cold, stone floor.

"Yuu! Ya okay?" He shouted out weakly, even though it made himself gasp for air afterwards and his lungs hurt like shit. He enlarged Tettsui and leaned against it for support, scanning the ruined floors for his comrade. He quickly found the crumpled heap that was Kanda and hurriedly stumbled towards it.

"Shit, Yuu, you hit yer head!"

Blood was seeping through silky black strands, weaving an obscene pattern of dark red liquid among ebony locks. The Exorcist was unmoving and seemed unconscious. He knelt awkwardly due to the pain in his chest and shook the wounded man.

"Shit." He repeated.

He placed his hands gently on Kanda's face. It was burning. He felt abnormally worried.

"Yuu, wake up!"

The raven-haired man was covered was dust and injuries of varying severity. His bangs were matted with sweat and stuck to his forehead, hair undone from all the fighting and mussed up below him. Lavi leaned over to pull Kanda's sword Innocence, Mugen, closer to them. It had tumbled to the side when its owner fell. He fumbled with the man's fingers, wrapping them around Mugen's hilt, hoping that the touch would reawaken him.

"Wake up, wake up wake up!" He nudged persistently at the man on the floor.

Eyelids snapped open to reveal dark sapphire orbs, flecked through with light grey specks.

"Damnit." Kanda growled, remembering what happened. He had a killer headache, his temples pounded uncomfortably. The feeling was unpleasant. The person shaking him was even more so. His fist shot up to connect with that person's body. Lavi couldn't have been happier, though. "You're alive, Yuu!" He rasped joyfully, despite his murdered chest.

The dark-haired man struggled to get up but Lavi held him down. "No, Yuu! Your head is bleeding, you have to lie down."

Kanda merely glared and shook him off. "I heal fast. Get off me now. The moyashi needs help, as usual."

The redhead attempted to staunch the bleeding by applying pressure to the approximate area he thought the blood stemmed from. It was already lessening. "Hey, you're right. It's healing already, Yuu."

"It's Kanda, you asshat." The irate Exorcist growled, annoyed that the usagi still insisted on calling him by his first name, Yuu. Lavi rolled his eyes at him for complaining about a trivial issue in such situations. "C'mon, let's get you outta here." He gripped the black-haired man firmly but gently, and attempted to lift him up. Kanda stood, swaying a little, and pushed the other away. "I can get up by myself." He spoke through gritted teeth, ignoring the throbbing pain at his ribs and shoulders. He must have bruised himself rather badly on Mugen's sheath as he landed on the ground. "And I can still fight."

He could stand. He wasn't beaten down. Not now, not ever. He was as ready as he was hours ago to defend his home from the enemy. But Lavi had a death grip on his arms and began dragging him away.

"You're an idiot! You're bleeding like a woman with period, jeez!"

The dark-haired man was extremely irritated. He shoved the redhead away roughly and gripped Mugen tighter. "Shall we fight, once more?" He whispered encouragingly and could feel Mugen vibrate in earnest. He took a deep breath, steadying himself, and sprinted forwards. He ignored the panicked sounds from Lavi and focused on not accidentally jolting his sore shoulder too much. The damn moyashi had taken some serious hits. His ridiculous fur coat of an Innocence called Clowned Crown or Crowned Clown – or whatever – was soaked with his blood.

Kanda would never let a person die if he could help it. He recalled Alma's death. Daisya's. His mistake. His fault. That put a boost in his strides, heading for where the level four was happily bashing Allen up.

"Kaichu Ichigen!" He ran his index and middle fingers along the side of Mugen's shiny, cold blade, calling forth Hell's Insects. The devil creatures emerged from Mugen, shrilling their bloodlust almost soundlessly.

As Hell's Insects rapidly approached, the level four dodged them all and the moyashi was tossed aside like trash as a result.

"Bastard!" He snarled, leaping forwards to slash at the Akuma, who evaded his attack easily. It regarded him with coal black eyes that glittered with malic. "Exorcist." It spoke in a high, chilling child-like voice. "I am chivalrous. I shall spare you for that unnecessary assault because you are woman." It turned to face the other Exorcists in the room as Kanda trembled violently with anger at the Akuma's ignorance.

"I am no woman, I am a man!" He yelled, and swore he heard Lavi snicker despite their dangerous situation. "Second Illusions: Nigentou! Hakka Tourou!" He roared, falling upon the enemy like a raging lion. They parried for a moment, Kanda with his fierce, heavy blows and the Akuma with nimble dodges and effortless blocks.

"Master would like a toy. Spoils from this battle. This little Exorcist's Heart should do." The Akuma mused to itself, half-heartedly deflecting Mugen's strikes. The words and half-hearted fighting infuriated Kanda further. He was not little, and nobody would take his lotus-bound heart from him! He struck at the Akuma with renewed vigor. His blue eyes sparked as the level four caught his wrists, squeezing hard. "Damn you!" It twisted his fingers until, with a pained cry, he had to let Mugen go. He growled and struggled furiously as he heard his beloved weapon strike the stone floor in a cacophony of clanks and screeches.

The Akuma's sickly white face stretched into a toothless smile. It opened its mouth, about to speak when a huge, solid object crashed into it. Kanda was released from its grip and spiralled to the floor, his eyelids fluttering shut. Even though he knew his body would regenerate itself, he did not wish to see his body break and go splat against the hard, unyielding stone floor below.

* * *

He wasn't dead.

He did not even touch the ground. Far from it. He was swept from his free-fall and pressed against a warm body, arms circling his waist protectively. "_Nani?_" He murmured groggily in his mother tongue, Japanese. "What?" Then he heard a familiar voice speak and groaned inwardly. Of all the people to be rescued by...

"Hey, Yuu! Aren't you glad you dropped by?"

Kanda opened his eyes to glare at Lavi, his saviour and bane of his life. "Mugen!" He chose to spit angrily instead, trying to wriggle out from the redhead's grasp. The other held him closer, relishing in the touch and the soft, warm mass that was Kanda's. "I'll get it for you." Lavi promised, depositing the dark-haired man gently next to a half-conscious Allen and made to go for that sword Innocence. "Extend, Tettsui!" His hammer Innocence lengthened and he prepared to make a dash for it. Just then, he felt a weight attach itself to his Exorcist uniform and he twisted his neck to the side curiously.

Of course. It was Kanda, more stubborn and obstinate than a mule.

Lavi frowned anxiously. "No, Yuu. Don't be such a naughty boy. Down!" In reply, the long-haired man knocked him off the hammer and ran lightly along its extended handle to Mugen. He quickly scooped his weapon up, feeling relief flood him. Since the battle with Skin Bolic, he felt uneasy whenever Mugen was not strapped securely to his hips or in his hands. He worried that it might shatter like glass if he left it by itself. His logical side reprimanded him for being sentimental, but sometimes one had to let things slide. His thoughts were interrupted as three familiar beings materialised in the middle of the destroyed laboratory.

Road Camelot hung upside down, her knees hooked around the orange, talking umbrella she always carried around. "Tyki, look! What we have accomplished." She giggled at the sorry sight Allen was. "Aww, my poor puppy..."

Tyki Mikk smiled indulgently at his niece. Lulubell surveyed the badly damaged place with mild amusement. The level four Akuma had gotten back onto its knobbly feet and was now approaching the three Noah reverently. "Master, Mistresses, I am the newly formed Level Four and I bring beneficial news." Tyki looked at the Akuma in interest. "The Earl will be pleased to know we have achieved a level four – accompanied with acceptable strength."

If Akuma could blush, this one did. "I have found the Heart of Innocence!" It blurted out excitedly, proudly.

Everyone in the room froze. Even Allen found strength in his limbs to lift his head and stare at it. The Noah clustered around the Akuma, who was most obviously delighted with his master's attention. "Who is it?" Road asked interestedly.

The Akuma dropped the bombshell. "That pretty, long-haired Exorcist."

There was no need to look who it was, for the only pretty, long-haired Exorcist in the room was Kanda. Lavi was stunned for only a second, havin had his long-standing suspicions confirmed. Then he was running, running towards Kanda, who had unfortunately decided to be shocked motionless for the few rare times in his life. He knew he had to protect the Heart at all costs or all existing Innocence would be doomed. And his heart, which he had discovered because of Kanda, would fade away forever should the dark-haired Exorcist die.

"Yuu! Run, run for god's sake!" Lavi shouted with utmost urgency. His feet thudded on the stone floor, echoing hollowly throughout the room. The Noah had turned their heads simultaneously to fix hungry, golden gazes upon Kanda, who stood there with a puzzled expression, Mugen held loosely in his hands. He was a sitting duck for death.

Then Lavi saw want and lust blaze in the Noah of Pleasure's eyes as he took in Kanda's lithe, slender form. Tyki's gaze travelled the Japanese man's entire length, focusing especially on his exotic features.

"Get your fucking eyes away from him!" Lavi yelled out desperately, lunging forwards. Only two pairs of golden eyes snapped towards him – no credits to guessing where the gaze of the third pair lingered. He felt his lungs die a painful death as he reached Kanda, bundling the dazed man behind him with his hammer Innocence in hand.

"Fucking get your eyes off him." Lavi panted, arms curled protectively around Kanda's waist. He straightened up to glare at the Noah who was ogling Kanda. Tyki's eyes gleamed, and he flinched. The Noah had an almost predatory glint in his eyes. Lulubell stepped forwards – but the redhead was not having any of their shit. "Combo Seal: Gouraiten!" He roared, invoking the spell by slamming the head of his hammer into both seals.

A wall of flames and metal erupted in front of him, shielding them from the Noah. Lavi heard a high, scornful laugh from Road. Tyki parted the fiery barrier with his Tease, black butterfly-like creatures. All Lavi could think of was to keep Kanda safe. "Allen, help us!" He shouted. Clown Belt shot forwards to wrap around them, bringing them backwards and away from the Noah. They were further away from the trio now. He sent a silent prayer to all known gods up there.

"Allen, we need to get Yuu outta here!" Lavi cast around for an escape route, arms still locked securely around the dark-haired Exorcist's waist. He had memorised the exact layout of this room when the announcement was made about Akuma infiltration, but it was of no use now. All the fighting had disfigured the room with fallen pillars, sky-high rubble and blocked doors. Suddenly, he realised that the room appeared strangely different. It seemed more cluttered with debris, somehow. And the number of outlets seemd to have lessened drastically.

After a moment's contemplation, it hit him. Road Camelot. That skiving weasel had used her Noah powers to confuse them and make them imagine things. While they were disoriented, Tyki and Lulubell would attack. This tactic had been used on them before and had been greatly damaging. "You cannot escape, Exorcists." A male voice called out. It was Tyki, emerging from right behind them.

"The Heart of Innocence is mine!"

* * *

"Hand him over at once."

"No." Lavi hustled the still-stunned Kanda behind him, bravely facing the Noah by himself. Allen was too out of it. He was alone. "Not on my life."

Tyki smiled cruelly and stepped forwards. "Then you both will die."

"Noooo!" Lavi wailed almost comically and conjured up the spell once more. The fire raged and filled the room, forcing Tyki back. The intense heat broke Road's concentration and freed them from the illusions. The redhead quickly dragged the other two along a narrow path through the walls of flames. Allen could barely stand and had to hold on for support.

"Che." Kanda suddenly grumbled, much to Lavi's delight. His Yuu was not mentally scarred for life by that revelation afterall. "All this shit about the stupid Heart. Let's just kick their sorry asses back to that oversized teddy bear they name Earl so I can get some goddamn rest." Without waiting for a reply, he readied Mugen and prepared to fight once more.

"No!" Lavi half-shrieked, latching himself onto the long-haired man. What the hell was he thinking? "You'll die! You can't die! You'll break my heart!" He blurted out, then froze as he realised what he had just said. He hastily amended: "You... are the Heart of Innocence. If you die, all existing Innocence would immediately be destroyed!"

Kanda looked strangely at him, making his heart skip a beat at their close proximity. "...Fine." The other man agreed grudgingly, with more than a little reluctance. "For the sake of Innocence, and nothing else!" He shot Lavi a suspicious glare. The redhead couldn't say he didn't feel disappointed at Kanda's words, but they couldn't waste any more precious time now. He grabbed their hands and began plowing a path through the maze of fire.

"Quick, on my hammer." He said urgently. "I'll bring us out of here. Lenalee and the others should be arriving to help us soon." Without warning, Kanda was plucked from his clutch by an invisible force and hoisted into the air, struggling. The dark-haired man spat and snarled like an angry, wet cat. Lavi and Allen looked up, too startled to do anything. The unknown grasp hauled him back a few feet from the others and he was suspended for a few more seconds before the force released him. He landed on the floor in an undignified position.

Lulubell sailed gracefully into sight, with Tyki and Road close behind. Tyki smirked and placed his fingers on Kanda's shoulders. It was an almost possessive gesture. And it drove Lavi nuts. "Hands off him!" He screeched, lunging at the Noah.

"Keep your fucking hands to yourself!" Kanda snarled and attempted to dive away at the same time.

The result was the two of them crashing into each other and sprawling in a tangle of limbs on the floor. "Damn you, La–!" Kanda was silenced by a cloth that had mysteriously appeared over his mouth and held down by Lulubell, who was exceptionally strong. Lavi was brutally kicked in the ribs several times by Tyki. Kanda winced at the redhead's pained groans, but could not make any clear vocalisations. He was brought to his feet with a firm pull. He met those golden, cat-like eyes squarely with his own jewel-blue ones.

Tyki stared at Kanda's face intently for a moment, then reached out with a gloved hand to caress his cheek gently. The dark-haired man tried to jerk away, but Lulubell held him immobilised. "Stay still!" She hissed, cuffing his head and wrenching his arms back roughly when he tried to fight back.

"Beautiful..." Tyki breathed, trailing a slender finger down smooth skin.

"You fucking shit!" Lavi launched himself furiously at Tyki yet again. He failed miserably and joined Allen on the floor. Kanda was the only conscious Exorcist remaining. He felt panic bubble within him, thick and acidic, eating away at his forced calmness. He felt fearful for the Heart of Innocence he harboured inside his body. His eyes darted around restlessly, searching for an escape route of some sort. Then his gaze fell upon Lavi and Allen, and he knew he could not leave. Not when his comrades were still here.

The Noah clicked his fingers and the cloth muffling his mouth vanished. Kanda immediately opened his mouth to deliver a stinging comment, but before he could speak Tyki covered his mouth with his own.

Kanda's eyes widened with shock at the feel of the soft mouth pressed against his. He did the only thing he could do – he bit down harshly on the Noah's lips. Tyki lurched back with a low curse, and wiped his bloody mouth with the back of his hand. He looked slightly annoyed but that quickly faded to amusement. He shot a look past Kanda and something flashed in his golden eyes. The long-haired man barely had time to realise what the look meant when Lulubell twisted his right arm, violently. There was a horrible _snick_ sound and a sharp, burning sensation bloomed from deep inside his bones. He hadly had time to fully register the pain. A scream ripped itself out of his throat as the Noah clamped down on his broken arm with her fingers, crushing he was slammed to the ground.

Kanda didn't stop to think. His body acted on instinct; his other arm shot forwards and beared the brunt of his weight. He swiftly lowered himself to the floor, rolled to the side and leapt up with the aid of his three functioning limbs. He headbutted Tyki right smack against his jaw.

Tyki gave a gasp of pain and stumbled backwards. Lulubell was beside him in a flash, steadying him. He touched his bruised jaw gingerly, lightly massaging it. Road had sprang up and lashed out at Kanda's broken wrist – but he was prepared and managed to evade her. Then the two females were on him at once, kicking and slapping. He flailed blindly, not caring who he hit, while keeping his injured hand close to his body. There was a startled 'oof!' as his fist sank into the soft flesh of a stomach. He watched in grim satisfaction as Lulubell fell ungracefully on her behind. And then Road was lunging for him again, golden eyes slitted–

"Enough!" Tyki snapped. The other two Noah hesitated briefly. "But, Tyki!" Road complained, "He hurt you twice already!" She was given a hostile glare, and she shrugged, backing off. Then Tyki turned to face Kanda, who stared back and snarled in defiance. Instead of a harsh blow, the Noah smiled. It was a genuinely pleasant smile, but it sent shivers of apprehension down the Exorcist's back. "You've got guts, pretty boy."

Tyki leaned in close to speak those words into the younger man's ears, breath ghosting down the other's neck. Kanda instantly jerked away but was held down by Lulubell yet again, who deliberately gripped his shoulders with great strength as revenge for earlier. Tyki smirked, reaching out to stroke the Japanese man's long, flowing hair. He marvelled as the ebony strands slipped through his fingers like silk. "It would be such a shame to kill such a beautiful, feisty creature." He brought his hand up to brush away the flyaway strands of hair that stuck to Kanda's sweat-lined face. The Exorcist had a murderous urge to run the Noah through with Mugen.

"Tyki, I want to bring him back to play!" Road had busied herself with her object of interest again. She pointed at the unconscious Allen, jumping up and down. Tyki waved her away, focusing solely on Kanda. "I just can't bear to destroy such a lovely being." He finally decided. "We could use this pretty boy here to do some spying for us."

Kanda stiffened at those words. Spy? On who?

Lulubell looked contemptuously down at him and spat. "He is not strong enough. If he is caught, he cannot fight off all those Exorcists and Generals at once!" Tyki flashed her a warning look and beckoned her away from Kanda. The Exorcist watched suspiciously as they conversed with their backs to him. The occasional raised voice provided him snippets of their conversation as they argued. He heard a few key words he thought should be vital: "Akuma", "virus" and "the Fourteenth". Then Lulubell finally lost her cool and shouted. "The Earl will never allow an enemy to spy for him!"

Kanda flinched like he had been shot. He, spy on his own comrades? That was utterly preposterous. He would never do such dirty bidding for those Noah fuckers. It was against his honor to betray. Unfortunately, Tyki had no such qualms about it. "We can make him one of us!" He told Lulubell triumphantly.

"Him? A Noah?" Her face was a mask of disgust. Road merely ignored this latest development and crouched by Allen's prone form, sulking. Tyki shook his head impatiently. "A Noah's slave." He corrected her. "It will bind him closer to this purpose. He will be unable to resist when Called." Lulubell stared at him incredulously for a few moments then shrugged, anger leaving her tense body. "You may do whatever you want, but be warned, the Earl's wrath will be solely yours to bear."

Tyki ignored her – he was already walking back to Kanda. He pinned the Japanese man against a fallen pillar and brushed the other's lips with his own, a sadistic, triumphant grin on his face. Kanda shut his eyes, unwilling to see his dignity shatter further. Tyki was a man... and so was he. He had stooped so low, he thought bitterly. He fully expected the harsh bite on his lips a moment later – payback for earlier. Blood oozed out thickly and Tyki caught the scarlet droplets on the tip of his tongue. Then he drew back, licking his lips and said eagerly. "Lulubell, make him one of yours now."

One of Lulubell's? What did that mean? Kanda observed the Noah warily as she made her way towards him, scorn etched on every feature of her face. He vaguely recalled the Noah's ability to shapeshift. And something about cats. Black cats.

"He will be so beautiful." He heard Tyki breathe out.

A low murmuring reached his ears and he tensed, bracing himself against the pillar, alert and ready to fight. As the murmuring stopped, Lulubell suddenly lifted her hand and dug her nails deep into his forehead. He shouted out in shock and made to shove her away, but then his world abruptly flashed white and he crumpled to the ground, paralysed. There was a moment where he thought time stopped. His heart stopped. There was a jolt of excruiating pain. Black flames, they were licking hungrily at his body from the inside. He couldn't breathe, his chest felt tight and constricting. His scalp itched, crawled, and he was sure he felt his spine lengthen and grow. He gave a silent scream as bone shifted and ground against each other, locking into new positions. As suddenly as it began, it ended. Kanda did not know. It could have lasted seconds – or minutes. He was only aware of that dreadful pain.

"So beautiful." A rich, deep voice intoned.

And then all was black.

* * *

What do you think? I thought it was crazy horrible. Do let me know if I should continue this piece of crap! xD


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter will be more of a filler than anything else. It's been ages since I uploaded a chapter, but rest assured I will continue to update this story. Just wondering, though: would you people like to have the relationship between Lavi and Kanda to solidify within the next few chapters, or would you people rather have it span over many chapters? Do let me know, eh.

* * *

**chapter two**

* * *

When the emergency alarm sounded, its raucous tone sent ripples of fear throughout the Black Order. Uncertainty generated more chaos, for all the Generals were absent and no definite commands were given to the occupants of the buildings. People rushed about with no certain objective in mind, moving quickly and erratically to random destinations as they saw fit simply to take their mind off the worst of their fear. There was confusion and commotion all around.

It was no secret as to what had happened to the scientists in laboratory three. They were murdered. Cruelly and sadistically. Everyone knew what monstrous beast had also spawned during the Noah's siege. Cold, chittering laughter had emanated from the speakers that Reever's wireless golem had connected to.

_**I am Akuma. I am **_**level four****_._**

They had frozen in fear. And then they were consumed by blind, wild panic.

_**Now, I shall kill you all.**_

"Attention!" Supervisor Komui bellowed into the intercom, his voice booming out from the speakers into all four corners of the massive castle. There was muted relief as the sounds of massacre were cut off. "Akuma infiltration at laboratory three. _Code L4-red_. All capable Exorcists to report at the entrance of laboratory three immediately. Finders, assemble with the Exorcists and contain the Akuma with your shields. Head Nurse, station all healers on standby at once. Lenalee, to my office right now – _and when I say right now, I mean right now!_"

Komui began to repeat his announcement, enunciating every word clearly. A steady roar arose from the milling crowds as people stopped their mindless pacing and sprang into action, complying to their respective instructions.

While others wrestled with conflicting emotions of terror and the desire to fight, Lenalee felt only anger and annoyance. She set off towards her brother's office as rapidly as she could. Not because she had to, but because she wanted to. Her speed was stilted, though, for her legs were practically paralysed. In a way, she was handicapped. She was without the assistance of Dark Boots now. She would be vulnerable to any attack, human or Akuma, as she had no Innocence to defend herself with. Without Dark Boots, she was crippled. But her feet felt amazingly light and unbound as she made her way through the mayhem.

Still, she felt a twinge of loss. Dark Boots had been heavy and painful, but it had never failed her. It had always protected her and her loved ones. One could put it down as the price to pay for great power.

"_...and when I say right now, I mean right now!_"

Komui ended his second repetition of his announcement with a squeal.

Lenalee wanted to bang her head against and obliviate. But that wouldn't help anyone, especially not herself. Her brother would simply mourn and wail her back into existence. She couldn't help grimacing. She burst into the office and was surprised to find a familiar pony-tailed figure standing by her brother's vacant desk with his back to her. She noticed Mugen clenched in a fist and half-drawn.

"Kanda?" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I insisted he remain here," came Komui's slightly shaking voice as he emerged from underneath his desk. He was trembling a little with forced determination not to flee and run far, far away. "The two of you are incapable of battle at the present. You will both stay under the supervision of Head Nurse."

Lenalee gaped. Hide in a safe place while Allen and Lavi battled alone, risking death?

Kanda's reaction was explosive. Mugen was fully drawn and brandished at a cowering Komui. He looked similarly outraged, but for different reasons. "I said, I can still fight!" He snarled. "I am not a weakling!" The sharp, metal blade wandered dangerously close to slicing their supervisor's nose off.

For once, Lenalee did not hold the irate samurai back or whack his head with her famous clipboard for his homicidal behaviour. She was fully supportive of his current intentions, even if the reason behind them were polar opposites from her own. In the end, their common achievement would be to relieve some of Allen's and Lavi's burdens.

"Brother, our friends are fighting alone. We must help them!"

Komui was adamant in his decision. "The two of you will follow Head Nurse to the safe room. Now." Their protests trailed off as Head Nurse made an appearance at the door with all her dragon-lady fury, saying firmly, "_Follow me_."

Lenalee cast a faltering look around, hesitating. Kanda stood stiffly. Komui made an encouraging sound, mostly for Lenalee's benefit. In a split second, she made up her mind. She exchanged a quick, sideways look with Kanda, willing him to understand. His dark eyes widened fractionally as she took a tentative step forwards but suddenly went down on her knees, clutching at her legs in pretended agony and uttering a dramatic scream.

Komui and Head Nurse were by her side in an instant, questioning her anxiously. "Lena-baby, what's wrong!" Her brother was hyperventilating, his hands fluttering in the air and occasionally touching her shoulder in his fright. She gave another pained groan for credibility. While they were distracted, she signalled with her eyes for Kanda to make a run for it.

He blinked once, slowly, to show affirmation. Then he slipped past the trio on the floor and was out of the room in a flash.

Unfortunately for Lenalee, Head Nurse had, unlike her brother, instinctively kept her calm. Thus, she was not dying of panic and entirely oblivious to their surroundings at the moment. Lenalee gulped as the Head Nurse turned towards the empty space Kanda had previously occupied, her expression thunderous.

Fortunately for Lenalee, Head Nurse truly thought she was in pain, and that Kanda had merely seized this opportunity to rejoin the others on the battlefield. She was not wrong about that – the Japanese man was currently hurrying towards laboratory three as swiftly as his half-healed wounds would allow. Or rather, knowing Kanda, as quickly as his wounds _wouldn't_ allow – which meant some wounds would have opened again from his exertions by the time he arrived at laboratory three.

But the moment Komui hustled the Head Nurse out of his office to retrieve the runaway Exorcist, the grim look on his face told her he had not been fooled. He hoisted her up carefully from the ground on to his chair and they sat up his table in tense silence for a while. Finally, her brother asked, "Does your legs still hurt, Lena?"

She shook her head mutely, shame-faced.

"That was very selfish of you, Lenalee." He began, his tone unusually solemn. He hesitated, before continuing in a slow, deliberate voice. "We are all well aware of Kanda's prideful nature. He has his dignity and honour to uphold. I understand, from one soldier to another, that it is difficult to stand aside and watch your comrades battle to the death." Lenalee flinched at that. Komui took no notice, as he seemed to be choosing his next words carefully. "However, Kanda has sustained grievous injuries from the battle in the Ark. He has not adequately recovered. It is liable he might die if he continues to fight in his current state.

"Lenalee, you must remember that an incapacitated or dead Exorcist is of no use to our cause. As harsh as it sounds, this is still a war. Every single Exorcist must conserve his energy for the right time so he may be battle-ready when that time comes. Right now, Kanda is not. If he goes out on the battlefield now, he will become a liability."

Lenalee struggled to read between the lines. That wasn't all, was it? There was something else that Komui was not saying. Something he was keeping to himself. Something that would be of significant importance to her.

"As a liability, he will put the others in danger," her brother emphasised. "Allen and Lavi, they would be distracted, trying to keep an eye out of Kanda while they fight. Kanda will not appreciate it, of course, but as comrades they cannot help but watch out for him." And here her brother laid down his winning card. "Surely, Lena-baby, you value your friends' lives over a trivial issue such as Kanda's wounded pride?"

Lenalee could not help but fervently wish her brother would continue. _That's not all_, she was fretting inside. _There's some more, but why can't you just say it out loud?_ She was hoping with all her heart that he would address the issue that had plagued her for months – but instead, to her despair, her brother settled back in his chair and looked expectantly at her. She couldn't believe that her brother had finished his speech without a single mention of the real problem. But why would he keep it from her? To protect her?

_But, _she thought fiercely, _if you truly wish to protect me, protect the ones I love, too, because they are my world. Without them, I will be nothing but an empty husk. I will be as dead inside as they will be lifeless – and all because you failed to ensure their safety. All because you prevented me from going to their aid!_

So, for the sake of her friends and possibly for the future, too, she spoke up against the person she held in the highest regard in her heart.

"That is not all, is it not, brother?" Lenalee fought to keep her voice steady. "There is something else you haven't said. Brother, you do not want him to fight today for a reason. A reason you are not telling me."

Komui's eyes narrowed. "Lena–"

"You are making him stay behind so he can be reserved for the next battle." She breathed, horrified at her revelation even as the words were still tumbling out from her mouth. Here, she stopped, and the two siblings looked anywhere else but into each other's eyes. She could not bring herself to condemn her brother for trying to protect her; his last family alive. Then she remembered. This was her world under siege – her friends were in mortal danger and she was unable to help them. One by one they would fall.

She shuddered at the thought of Kanda, Allen or Lavi gone. Her world would undoubtedly disappear along with their fading spirits.

_No._

Lenalee would not ever let that happen. Not while she could still fight.

She was a big girl now. Her brother could no longer protect her from everything and anything, no matter how desperately he wanted to have her safe and sound in his pocket. She had to make a stand for herself – for what was right, for what she believed in. And so she steeled herself to continue.

"Even though he is dying," she said, her voice a whisper. "You are reserving Kanda for the toughest battle, so that _I_ wouldn't have to. You are conserving him for the last and final fight that only he can win – because it will cost him his life and you know he will do that unhesitatingly if it means I can remain unharmed! Even though you _know_ he is dying!"

Her brother stared at her with a mixture of shock and disbelief, laced through with the faintest trace of denial. "What are you saying?" He rasped, trying to gain a semblance of control over the situation. "Kanda is not dying. He is merely gravely injured. He will recover and live to fight another day."

"No!" She half-shouted. "Kanda will never recover again. Not this time! I've seen what it can do. He's going to die with that cursed thing!" She was becoming hysterical as she forced herself to look the truth in the eye. This destiny of Kanda's that she had always tried to forget and ignore. But she could not help it, she could not bear the thought of a part of her world being chained to a damned future she could not make the faintest difference on. Now, at the eleventh hour, she had to face reality and confront it with everything she had.

"The lotus..." she whispered numbly. "As it withers away, so will Kanda. It's killing him, brother. And you know that. And I thought you did not want him to fight today because you truly cared for him. I thought you were going to try and find a solution to his curse. But instead – instead–!" She broke off as her throat closed up from overwhelming feelings of shock and betrayal.

When she looked up, she saw her brother's face was pale and drawn, his eyes haunted. She flinched. Her poor, dear brother was watching his own world crumble away, crushed by the hand of the one he sought most to protect. She could barely bring herself to say it out loud:

"You are sacrificing him..."

Komui kept silent, gazing at her with agony in his eyes so terrible she wanted to weep. The seconds stretched on in tense silence. She waited, as her fear augmented, for him to refute her accusation. Then she could take it no longer and beat at his knees in fury, "Tell me it is not true! Tell me it is a mistake!"

Her brother did nothing but sit still and look broken. Eventually her anger was spent and she drew back, trembling. The two siblings stared at each other. When her brother finally moved, his movements were slow and weary. Still, he said nothing.

_"Brother!"_

"Yes, yes!" He shouted out in furious exasperation, then caught himself at the expression on her face.

"Brother?" Lenalee inquired falteringly, her expression fragile. "You...? What...?"

He looked away, unable to meet her eyes. He did not think he would be able to watch grief and disappointment bloom in the beautiful brown eyes of his most precious person in the world. "Yes," he said softly, hating himself for not being able to protect her better. "Yes... I intended to sacrifice Kanda."

His confession was met with an anguished scream that ripped his heart in two.

* * *

By the time Kanda sprinted past the entrance of laboratory one, his bloody bandages had unfurled halfway, revealing half-healed wounds and obsidian star-like patterns all over his upper torso. He estimated it had been about four or five hours since the stray Akuma bullet had struck him in the chest. This was the longest duration a mark had ever remained on his skin.

An image of an hourglass and its wilting contents flashed in his mind. He dismissed it with an impatient snort. He drew Mugen out from its sheath and hurried forwards, weaving his way through the laboratory wrought with collapsed walls and apparatus in disarray. Whatever personal issues he had would have to wait. Right now he had a battle to fight and useless comrades to save. He veered towards the right, to the entrance of laboratory three.

He failed to notice a shadow slipping into existence behind him and merging with his own.

A strong arm caught him and a hand clamped down over his mouth. Startled, he began to struggle, but a voice hissed, "Be still, Exorcist!"

Kanda stilled as he recognised the voice.

_Head Nurse?_

* * *

"You didn't!" Lenalee was screaming and gesticulating, eyes darting about wildly. "You didn't – Kanda! – how could you – how, how!"

"Lena!" Komui said in alarm, trying to clasp his hands over her flailing ones. "Lena, listen to me, listen to me!" He caught her wrists and tugged her hands to his chest, looking at her with a pleading expression. "Lenalee!"

When her distraught gaze would not focus on him, he reached up to cup her face between his hands. His heart ached at the feel of her baby-smooth skin beneath his coarse fingers. She was so very young, only eighteen. Yet her doe-brown eyes were marred by a haunted look – a look that should only ever belong to battle-scarred veterans. How he longed to just whisk her away for this gory place and keep her in a secret safe haven, where the horrors of war would never taint her dreams again. But his little sister was not so little now. She was eighteen, a young woman.

Of course, he knew that he would have to let her go one day. The trouble was that that day had come far too soon.

"Lena... listen to me." His hands slipped down to cradle her cold fingers, leaving her free to shake her head in denial. "Lena, please understand. I loathe that I intended to do such a terrible thing, but blood runs thicker than water... I did it to protect you." His voice grew louder and more passionate. "I have only just gotten you back from that Ark, damnit! I cannot put you in danger once more. I will not lose you again, Lena!"

"I cannot believe what you have just done, brother," she said brokenly, her voice hoarse from screaming. "You were going to sacrifice him. When the time is right, you are going to sacrifice him. How could you, brother?"

"Lena, I am trying to protect you!" Her brother held her hands harder. "I will be heart-broken if anything happens to you! I have to protect you!"

"Then what about _my_ heart, brother? What about _my_ feelings? Have you thought about what I want? You know that sacrificing Kanda will break my heart, but you did it anyway. You know that I will die inside if Kanda dies, but you went ahead anyway!" She withdrew her fingers from Komui's grasp and they quivered, lost and lonely, on her lap. "I've lost Kanda once, back in the Ark with Skin Boric. And like you, I do not want to lose my loved ones again."

"Lena..."

"I will not let you stop me," she said, her tone suddenly strong and determined, her eyes flashing with new purpose. "We have all come this far together. We have survived every ordeal thrown at us. Now, with the trophy being our lives, we will emerge from this race victorious. We will survive. All of us." She stood, tall and straight, and turned to leave.

"No." Her brother's hand swung out and caught hers firmly in his grip. "I will not let you take this gamble. I will not let you be so selfish as to make me lose you."

Lenalee looked down at her brother's bowed head, galvanised. "Brother, I promise I will live! Did I not say we all will? But if I do not go now, he might – Kanda might not survive!"

Brown eyes met brown eyes as Komui raised his head and said wearily, "Lena, do not force me to do this."

She took a frightened step back, yanking her hand out from his. "What do you mean? Brother!"

Komui's eyes had turned cold and relentless. "As your supervisor, Exorcist Lee, I am your superior and you will obey this command. I now order you to remain in the safe room under the Head Nurse's care until I say otherwise."

She was horrorstruck. "Brother – no!"

Komui would not look at her. He got up and walked away, ignoring her frantic motions and panicky pleading for him to relinquish his order. Her anxiety and misery was tearing him apart, but he willed himself to be unyielding for her sake. "Exorcist Lee, please abide to my orders. Proceed to the safe room immediately or I will have you forcefully contained for defying my command."

Lenalee fell back as though she had been stung. She watched numbly as her brother strode out of the door, his footsteps solid and unquestionable. Desperate, she cried out, "You are being selfish, too, brother!"

For a moment, the sound of Komui's footsteps halted. She felt a glimmer of hope. Could it be that her impulsively spoken words had struck a chord in her brother's heart? Will he finally allow her to aid the rest in this battle? But his reply snuffed out the tiny, wavering flame of hope in her heart: "I'm so sorry, Lena... so very, very sorry... but your safety is paramount to everything else." And then the sounds of his footsteps rang out again, sharp and staccato. It grew steadily fainter until at last, all was quiet, save for the sounds of her broken sobbing as she sank to the floor.

...

It took awhile, but gradually she became aware of another presence in the office. She hiccupped softly as she dashed her tears away with the backs of her hands, slowly lifting her tear-stained face up. Her tear-blurred gaze landed on the person's face and she flinched. She lurched back, crying out in fear as she did so. "Go away – go away!"

"A good day to you, too, Miss Lenalee." Leverrier said pleasantly, looking down at her trembling form with his hands clasped formally behind his back.

"Leave... leave me alone," she croaked, turning her face away from her nightmare. She fought to recollect herself, her fists clenching and unclenching.

The German man sighed patiently and squatted down, inspecting her with shrewd eyes. "I have an offer for you."

"Please, leave." Lenalee managed to reply coldly, stifling a hiccup. She was shrivelling up inside at his presence, but she was not about to show it. She averted her gaze, staring fixedly at the floor.

The man watched her rigid expression for a while more, then stood, shaking his head slightly. "Very well. I shall leave. But it is entirely your decision to make if you wish for Dark Boots to remain dormant and useless in its unsynchronised state." He made a small, mocking salute and began moving away when her cry stopped him:

"Wait!"

Leverrier repressed a satisfied smile but did not turn back. "Yes, Miss Lenalee?" He inquired coolly.

Watching the man with trepidation, she took a deep breath, swallowing her pride and fear. She said, "I accept your offer."

The man turned now, smiling broadly. "A wise choice, my dear lady. Very good, follow me now."

She refused to let the man see her struggle to rise and walk, so she let him go on ahead first. Slowly, painfully, she used the chair beside her as a support to pull herself up. Then she made her way out on shaky, scarred legs. As she walked behind the man, she wondered, _what have I just done?_

She had just struck a deal with the devil.

Lenalee almost laughed aloud at that.

* * *

Komui found the Head Nurse lugging the runaway Exorcist along by his scruff like a kitten. They were on one of the wide corridors lining laboratory one's walls, overlooking the dead scientists two storeys below. He thanked his lucky stars that they were quite far from laboratory three, where the level four Akuma was still wrecking havoc. And speaking of stars...

"Kanda, are you infected by the Akuma virus?" He asked sharply. The young man only looked at him mutinously, making no effort to hide his marked chest.

"Get away from him," the supervisor ordered the Head Nurse, who looked at him in astonishment.

"Komui, he is wounded and–"

"You will not be of much use to anyone if you are dead," he interrupted brusquely. The Head Nurse's face registered surprise at his harsh tone. "You are not immune to the virus, Head Nurse. You may leave us now, the Exorcist will be fine."

When they were alone, Komui stared hard at the Japanese man and snapped, "What were you thinking, Kanda? Your Lotus is failing you to this point and yet you still want to fight?" Kanda just crossed his arms and regarded his supervisor coolly as the older man ordered, "Go to the safe room at once. Lenalee will be there, too." Some expression must have flickered across his face, for Komui narrowed his eyes and asked, "Is something wrong, Kanda?"

"Lenalee is with Leverrier," he stated. "She will not be in the safe room."

Komui froze. "What?"

"She is currently with Leverrier," he repeated slowly, as though his supervisor was a dim-witted child. "I passed him on the way here just now and he asked me where she... Komui?"

His supervisor had spun around and began racing back the way he came before he finished his sentence. He watched the other man disappear from sight and mentally shrugged. Whatever. He was now free to return to laboratory three unmolested. He turned and hurried away.

* * *

"The Akuma would be right next door, so you must synchronise quickly lest the fighting brings that monster here." Leverrier told Lenalee, who studiously ignored him and continued striding forwards. As she followed the German man, the ache in her legs had miraculously faded away. It was probably just a psychological reaction to her anticipation of being reunited with Dark Boots once more, but all she could think of was that soon she would be able to drive her heels into Akuma flesh and destroy them, as well as travel at the speed of sound. Her soles itched as she savoured the memory of Dark Boots imbuing her with its power as they fought as one. Her pace quickened until she was almost running, her short locks of black hair rippling behind her.

They took the elevator down, reaching the chambers Hevlaska dwelled in. They could vaguely hear the fighting going on next door; terrible crashing and earsplitting explosions. She listened intently but did not hear what she was looking out for. Maybe Kanda had not reached the laboratory yet, she decided hopefully. Or maybe Head Nurse did manage to catch up with him and bring back, away from danger. Either way, she prayed that he was fine and would hang on until she arrived with Dark Boots.

When the elevator touched down, she jumped off and swiftly made her way to the platform overlooking a steep, yawning hollow. She leaned against the metal railings and called, "Hevlaska!"

Hevlaska rose and turned her pure white head to them, her gaze ancient and knowing. She shivered in awe from the powerful aura emanating from the Innocence Guardian. "Lenalee Lee," Hevlaska greeted her in a low, melodious voice. "What brings you here to this place of great peril?"

"Synchronise her with Dark Boots. Now." Leverrier ordered.

The Innocence Guardian paid him no heed, instead focusing on her and saying simply, "Your Innocence is in the process of being repaired."

"Do as I say, Hevlaska!" Leverrier barked, anxiety beginning to creep into his voice. The sounds of fighting were drawing nearer.

"Is this what you truly desire?" Hevlaska murmured softly, fixing her luminous eyes on Lenalee, whose legs were being wracked with a numbing ache again and had to clutch on to the railings for support.

"Yes," she gasped, looking up and trying to convey her resolution with an unwavering gaze that met squarely with Hevlaska's. "Yes."

"Then let us begin."

Hevlaska had barely touched the tips of her glowing tentacles to Lenalee's legs when from behind came a painfully familiar voice: "No! Lenalee! Stop! _Stop!"_

"Keep back!" She heard Leverrier shout. Sounds of scuffling ensued. Hevlaska paid no attention. Lenalee had given her voluntary consent and that was all that was necessary. A warm, white light flickered into existence, surrounded her, changed colour, and suddenly the world was bathed in a soft, emerald glow.

"No!" She heard Komui wail.

"Synchronisation at seventeen-point-two percent." Hevlaska intoned. "Eighteen percent."

That was when walls collapsed with a tremendous boom around them and a white blur zipped in, colliding with Hevlaska, sending both the Guardian and Lenalee crashing to the ground. Pandemonium ensued. There was shouting and hysterics all around, but Lenalee could not make anything out of it.

Through vision dotted with black spots, she saw Allen and Lavi leap in through a massive hole gaping in one of the still-intact walls, looking very much worse for wear. She turned her aching head slightly and caught sight of Kanda flinging himself in front of her brother – and then a crackling ball of monochrome energy struck him squarely in the chest. He staggered and stood unsteadily for a moment, then toppled sideways, revealing Komui's horrified face.

_No, Kanda!_

But a bitter smile twisted her face. _See, brother, what you intended to do to this brave person who had just risked his remaining life for you_. And then the Akuma's leering face was in hers and the heels of its feet were digging into her skin. Darkness closed in. The last thing she saw was an obsidian katana leaving the hands of its wielder and arcing through the air, heading straight towards her.

* * *

Finally! The filler chapter is finished. It'll probably take a week or so before the next chapter is up due to my suddenly busy schedule... and one would have thought the holidays would be filled with nothing but sunshine and rainbows and freedom. Till then, stick around for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter three**

* * *

Kanda woke to find himself half-buried under a pile of rubble.

It was dark, the air still and quiet. He swept debris off his aching body and clambered a little painfully to his feet. A quick scan of his surroundings told him he was utterly alone – and lost. He glanced around, puzzled. Before those Noah had meddled around with him, he had clearly been in laboratory three. Where was he now? He did not know this place, but he had a feeling it resided within the Black Order.

He stood motionless as he tried to remember what had happened. After the Akuma had knocked Hevlaska unconscious, he had been mildly surprised to find Lenalee in a heap on the ground. He had not been expecting her to be present. Then he had shifted his attention and taken the level four's attack meant for Komui. When he looked up, he found the Akuma landing directly upon Lenalee. He remembered her terrified scream, the sudden influx of fear and rage within him – him throwing Mugen straight into the Akuma like a javelin.

He was sure Mugen had found its mark, but the Akuma still managed to hurl a couple of energy orbs in his direction. He had flung Komui aside, out of immediate danger, and the impact of the attacks found himself colliding with the metal railings. Dazed, he watched as a massive hammer slammed into the Akuma, forcing it away from him and Lenalee. The moyashi and usagi had then disappeared back into the smoking blackness of laboratory three in rapid pursuit of the fleeing Akuma. The furious sounds of battle continued soon after. He had stood up, blood trickling down his temples and mixing with his unbound hair. Then he headed back into battle, unmindful of the way the Lotus spell's hold on his injuries was diminishing at a fatal pace.

Everything became fuzzy and blurred afterwards. The order of his memories seemed inconsistent. He recalled leers and hostile glares, a strong arm around his waist, fingernails arched into claws and scratching at his face, soft lips against his...

Mentally recoiling from that one damned memory, he pushed it away deep into the recesses of his mind. He dug his fingernails into his palms, focusing instead on the pain it created and shutting his eyes tight.

Then came the voices. A myraid of familiar and unfamiliar voices replayed in his mind, one after another, clear and vivid as if those persons were standing right beside him and speaking into his ears. What little he heard them say spoke volumes.

One voice was a pained scream and a furtive look in his direction, urging him to run.

A second voice was low and angry, berating him for his idiocy in still wanting to fight. _'What were you thinking, Kanda?'_

A third voice was fearful and anxious, calling his name over and over again. _'Wake up, Yu!'_

The fourth was alien and chilling, proclaiming his end. _'...the Heart of...'_ His mind shuttered at the shock of remembering. It left him almost wanting to sit down, draw his knees to his chest and wrap his arms around them. To physically shield himself from his mental turmoil.

The fifth and last voice was the worst as it had been accompanied with great agony. And yet it was the most desired. Smooth and seductive, the voice had caressed his lips with its breath and seeped under his skin. The memory of the soft, warm mouth burst to the surface. His knees almost buckled at the flood of emotions that surged through him at the memory. Stunned and exhuasted, he fell to his knees, unable to wrestle the feelings down. A deep voice echoed in his ears, _'Beautiful...'_

Kanda shuddered at the mixture of abhorrence and adoration that filled him to overflowing. He fought to steady himself, appalled at his shameless reaction to the memory of his master's voice. He froze, his eyelids flying open. He stared unseeingly into the distance, aghast. What had they done to him? What did _he_ do to him?

He had just referred to the Noah of Pleasure as 'master'.

Something was very, very wrong.

Trying again, he found that his tongue could not twist to guide the syllables out. The words were stuck in his throat. His lips parted to speak but all that emerged was a wordless rush of air. His mind whirled as he tried to understand what was happening to him. What was wrong with him? Why could he not say it out loud? He tried again, struggling to pronounce the two syllables. The word continued to evade his best efforts, always replacing itself with a single, condemning word:

_Master_.

Kanda snarled out loud in frustration. He was simultaneously horrified and enthralled. It did not make sense, feeling ridiculous emotions such as adoration as well as being unable to call the Noah by his name. Ignoring the part of him that was experiencing a warm feeling at the thoughts of the Noah, he tried something different: "Noah of Pleasure." The three words flowed out unheeded.

"Lulubell." That, too, came out fine.

He took a deep breath, "T–" The word withered and died inside his throat, refusing to emerge. It simply would not allow itself to be mentioned. He tried again, "M–" It curled up and crumbled into nothingless on his tongue. He shouted in fury.

_Tyki Mikk_.

He could think of that bastard as Tyki Mikk. He could envision the ash-hued face and golden eyes as Tyki Mikk. He could label the deep voice as Tyki Mikk's. _But he could not say the bastard's name out._

In a flare of desperation, before whatever was in him could recognise and terminate his attempt, he spat, "Ty–" But then his tongue stumbled and his vocal cords rebelled against itself. Nothing came out. His jaw worked furiously as he gnashed his teeth together, his mind fighting to regain control over his body. In the end, his body won over and what emerged from his mouth was

"–master."

He screamed as his body seemed to burn up at the single word he uttered. His palms smacked against the cold cement as he fell forwards with the strength of the emotions coursing through him. Adoration, awe and acquiescence strummed a complementing rhythm to his acceleration heartbeats. Goosebumps had arisen on his skin and his fingers had curled inwards in anticipation. He swore he felt something stir in his loins, hot and heavy.

Kanda was speechless with his realisation. He knew now what Lulubell had done. She had bound him into service to Tyki Mikk. He belonged to the bastard now. His body was Tyki's, his to control and dominate. And worst of all, it seemed that it was now mandatory to call Tyki accordingly, as a mark of respect and submission: master.

At that revelation his mind shrieked with disgust and humiliation, but his body trembled with reverence and longing and an inane desire to please. He shot to his feet, crying out from the myriad of warring emotions he was experiencing. Still the conflicting emotions raged within him. Hunching over as if in pain, he shook his head wildly and clutched at it with his hands. As he did his fingers dug into something soft. Something soft and furry. He stilled, the pounding in his head reduced to an insignificant drumming by great apprehension.

What else did they do to him, besides binding him into service to the bastard of a Noah? There was something else they did – he could feel it deep inside his bones. He had changed. Suddenly, as if his body had acknowledged that, the world tilted as there was an abrupt loss of his equilibrium. He was forced to crouch down as his vision spun, drawing back the pounding in his head once more. His fingers massaged at the spots where his head ached, touching and pulling lightly at the soft, furry objects upon his skull. He muttered unintelligibly to himself in his mother tongue as he waited for the wave of dizziness to pass.

What _else_ did they do to him? He had a nagging suspicion that the answer lay with the furry objects that seemed to have been melded to his scalp.

There was only one thing Kanda could do. Lowering his hands and rising to his feet, he began to walk slowly around, his gaze scouring the ground. There was a great amount of debris and broken glass on the floor. Finally, he spotted what he was looking for – shards of a broken mirror. His heart was thumping so wildly he thought it would leap out of his chest with the intensity. He bent to pick one up, squeezing his eyes shut as he did so. Without seeing, he lifted his hand and held the mirror shard up before his face. He took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes.

A small gasp escaped him as the shard slipped from his grip and shattered into a thousand glittering fragments on the stone floor.

* * *

At the terrible sound of an object smashing against the floor, Komui jerked awake. Still dazed with sleep, he fumbled around his desk for his glasses, calling out, "Lenalee?" There was no reply, but he made out several blurry shapes by the doorway of his office. Then one of the shapes slumped against the wall, threatening to collapse. The sound of Lenalee's sobbing reached his ears and he shot up, abandoning his quest for his glasses.

"Lena!" He said in alarm, lurching around his desk and reaching out to fold the shivering girl into his embrace. "Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"H-He's gone," she hiccupped into his shoulder, tears tracking down both cheeks. "Yu... Yu's missing." She took a deep breath and continued, her voice shaking, "And there... there was so much blood... so much, brother!"

Komui tightened his hold around her trembling form. "Exactly how did it happen?" He questioned the others, trying to put names to their blurred faces. "Lavi? Allen?"

"Allen is in the hospital wing," came Reever's voice. "He was badly injured, but Head Nurse is working on him right now. But Lavi is..."

"I'll live," the redhead spoke up, moving past the two siblings to sit heavily on the couch present in his supervisor's office. He walked with slight limp and his eyes were dark. "But Yu's still missing." Komui thought he detected a note of some unidentifiable emotion in his voice. He was about to question him _what's the matter? _when his younger sister moaned into his shirt, "Yu..."

"We'll find him," he promised, stroking her short, black hair comfortingly. She shuddered a little in his arms – whether at his words or at his contact, he did not know. He closed his eyes and focused on holding her close, trying not to interpret too much into her that one tremor.

"We'll definitely find him." Lavi got up, his voice low and intense. "And whoever's got him." He swept past before anyone could speak. Komui frowned; his eyes opening to watch the Bookman apprentice almost stomp out of the room. Everyone was acting out of sorts. He had little confidence that the Japanese exorcist would turn out alright, having heard what his little sister had mentioned about so much blood. He wished that Kanda would be alright, though. He needed the boy around for the next fierce battle. He could not help being relieved that Allen, Lavi, Noise and Miranda had survived this latest assault on the Black Order. This way, he could reserve Kanda and his impressive abilities for longer.

_This is to protect Lenalee_, he thought. Still, guilt pricked lightly at him with its claw. Sacrificing Kanda was akin to cutting off a hand as he had known the exorcist since he was a young boy. But like he had told his little sister earlier, blood was thicker than water. Lenalee was to be protected at all costs. In a twisted way, this meant that Komui would do his utmost to ensure the Order's victory against the Noah – for if the Order failed, it was unlikely Lenalee would survive.

_It isn't really sacrificing,_ he tried to convince himself. _I would not let Kanda die; only go in Lenalee's place for the most dangerous battles. _That would be fine, would it not? _Yes, _he thought firmly, absently rocking back and forth as he ran his fingers through his sister's hair. _Yes, it's fine_.

"I know what you are thinking," accused Lenalee's muffled voice after a moment, from where she had her face pressed against his shoulder. She disengaged herself from him and drew back, gaze wary. He sighed inaudibly, trying and failing not to show his hurt at her mistrust, no matter how justified it was. He would not look at Reever, who was watching quietly from the sidelines, as he said, "I will go mobilise a search team." He glanced at his sister. "If you want to join us..."

Lenalee's amethyst eyes lit up as he spoke. She grabbed at his arm, wariness gone, and began dragging him out of the office and down the corridor. "Let's go!" She urged, almost bouncing along. Komui could see flickers of crimson light emanating from the dark red bangles circling her ankles as Dark Boots responded to her enthusiasm and longing. He let his mouth curve upwards into a small smile. "Let's go," he echoed softly.

* * *

A large palm connected with his cheek and sent him staggering.

He did not shame himself by raising his hand to massage his stinging hand. He merely steadied himself and stood rigidly at attention, awaiting judgement. He had no idea why the two of them were being so serious, though, with all this formality. It was not as if he was going to actually listen and do as his father instructed anyways. He had a little Japanese pet waiting for him in its castle. At that thought he smirked slightly. He had felt it call out for him minutes ago.

Another hard slap to his cheek dispelled his smirk.

"Honestly, your highness..." he sighed mockingly. He quickly made himself intangible – and not a moment too late. The next slap went right through his head.

"You will call me father, you insolent little brat!" The Earl huffed, beaming fondly down at his favourite son, the Noah of Pleasure. Then his expression abruptly turned deadly, as if suddenly remembering why he had struck out at his son in the first place. "What were you thinking?" He roared, hurling a wailing Lero at Tyki. "No, don't tell me – you were not thinking!"

The small, pink umbrella with a pumpkin for a head wailed as the Noah of Pleasure nimbly side-stepped and it was dashed to the carpet. At times like this, Lero would rather be in the forceful but cheeky hands of Road Camelot. The little umbrella groaned in pain as Tyki retrieved it from the floor and tapped its head soothingly.

"Ah, Master Tyki!" The pumpkin head exclaimed in relief, grateful tears sliding down its orange skin. "Lerooo~"

"Shut up," whispered Tyki in irritation. He carelessly tossed Lero on to a table and regarded his furious father. "I have erred," he apologised formally, bending a little at the waist in a small, reluctant approximation of a bow. "I ask for your forgiveness."

"You are not forgiven!" The Earl snapped.

Tyki grinned wickedly, knowing full well that he was. "Father, I am the Noah of Pleasure afterall. I deserve my fun."

The Earl had his insane, megalomaniac grin on as he flicked his hand out and let Lero return to his hold. "You are inappropriately fixated on that exorcist."

"Well, he is interesting." And he is all mine, now. He almost licked his lips.

"Why could you not just find a nice, pretty girl..." The Earl trailed off, almost reminiscent. He looked every bit the dejected father of a homosexual playboy son. He sighed gustily at the loss. He did so wanted to meet his newest daughter-in-law. They made obedient Akuma.

"I found plenty, father." Tyki scowled. "But you are always killing them off before I do, so this time I found a more... durable one." He smirked now. "One that will not truly die for a while, so I can enjoy myself for longer."

The Earl was scandalised. "He is a boy – and an exorcist!"

The Noah of Pleasure shrugged, unrepentant. "He looks feminine enough. Besides, if you had not finished off my previous brides so quickly, I would not have to hunt for a new one to keep me entertained."

"But to make him one of Lulu's – one of us!" The Earl groaned breathlessly, despairing at his handsome, hopeless son. It was all too much; it was first Envy who came out of closet, followed by Lust, and now Pleasure, his most beloved son!

There was a wicked gleam in Tyki's eyes. "All the better for him to be played with."

"You are a lost case," the Earl grunted in dissatisfaction, knowing from experience with his other children of similar sexual orientation that it would be futile to change his son's mind. Tyki tipped his top hat in reply. "You will not be disappointed. It will not be long before my pet provides us with the information we need."

Reminded of their grave situation, the Earl frowned, heavily displeased. He said so, "I am extremely displeased. How have we come to a point where we have to rely on one of the enemy?"

"Father, we were most cruelly betrayed. The betrayal cost us one of our own. Now, since that traitor has decided to ally himself with the exorcists – even going as far as to host himself within one of them – it is only fitting that they will now be betrayed by one of _their_ own. The Fourteenth shall have a taste of his own medicine. And we will, at long last, get our revenge." Even as Tyki spoke, more plans on how to bring about the Fourteenth's downfall formed in his mind. By the time he finished speaking, both his and the Earl's eyes were gleaming darkly at the prospect of exacting long-awaited revenge on their treacherous sibling and reclaiming full control over the lands.

The Earl began to chuckle, a great booming laughter that echoed through the long, cavernous hall. "How ironic, indeed! What is your plan, my son?"

"I will command my pet to do whatever is necessary to seek out the whereabouts of the antidote; that is his main mission. At the same time, my pet will pass along to us any confidential information he might find. We can then isolate and ambush the exorcists on their missions. That way, we can systematically finish off the exorcists, subsequently crippling the Black Order enough to bring it to its knees, once and for all. And when that happens, the Fourteenth shall be forced to watch the destruction of all he has worked for."

The Earl smiled maniacally. "You are beginning to think like me, my son. That is good." Twirling Lero around, he nodded once to show his approval. The Noah of Pleasure bowed slightly. "Remember that the antidote is our top priority. Everything else can wait. Now, go. I entrust you with the task of obtaining the antidote as swiftly as possible."

The Noah of Pleasure was already turning away, a lusty smirk in place. "Yes, father." Next stop, the exorcists' castle.


End file.
